lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
September 1736 (3)
= Vossiche Zeitung - September 1736 = Weather this month *Heavy rain in India and the East Indies. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Stuttgart *Prince Leopold of Saxony has agreed to permit the Russian Foreign Minister into his presence. Shafirov took immediate advantage of this offer and went to see His Highness. Sofia *King Alexander has made a slight reversal of policy and announced that he will allow a single Jesuit mission to be based in Sofia. “We will see how this works out, if the Jesuits work for the common good and do not attempt to undermine the Holy and Orthodox Church or Bulgarian security then I will be satisfied and may in a year's time allow more in.” Queen Vessela then admonished the courtier Theodore for being 'so rude to our guest' and warned him that should such behaviour be repeated he shall be kicked out of the court. Wading in on the controversy, Joasaph II, Archbishop of Ohrid has revealed that there is no patriarchy in Bulgaria, but that he leads as under-shepherd Christ's flock in this demesne. He added that he is subordinate in the Church hierarchy to the Patriarch of Constantinople. With that stated and established, His Eminence then said that while he would submit to the considered view of his master the Patriarch, he believes that unity between Orthodox brethren and Roman schismatics should be pursued with the objective of getting the Holy Father in Rome to drop his claim of supremacy over the other patriarchs of Christ's flock. This call for unity is tempered by his certain knowledge that the Holy Scriptures teach that we must not love anything above the Lord Jesus, and if this causes disfellowship then this is commanded too. However, he argues that should Rome drop it supremacy claim and also address the addition to the Nicene Creed of the filioque – since they have no grounds to change an ancient creed, then the reasons for separation of the Body of Christ at the senior hierarchical level shall be gone. He prays the Romans repent and receive forgiveness for their heresy. Listening to all this, Aldo Tapparo then stepped forward and explained he had a message to read out from His Holiness the Pope: “I am sorry you are wroth with us. I send my religious ambassadors so that we could have rapprochement between our peoples. You ask what I have done for you? I have asked the patriarchs in Constantinople to reestablish the Bulgarian Patriarchy destroyed by the Ottomans in 1393. If the Bulgarian Synod wishes to elect a patriarch, I would be pleased to acknowledge him. At the very point you were angry with our ambassador, I was pressing your cause with the patriarchs. The ancient honour should be restored. The Bulgarian Patriarch is sixth in dignity.” The court was stunned into silence. Joasaph in particular looking surprised and perplexed. The Pope, it seems, has struck a chord with the Bulgars... Portobello *Brigands have raided the bullion mines of Portobello, taking away a huge amount of mined bullion! Production is believed to have fallen by about a quarter due to the damage done and fear caused by the Mexican bandits. Anjiabe *Having returned to a position off Anjiabe, a Portuguese fleet sent marines ashore. They were astonished to report finding what appears to be yet another pirate denne! True these pirates apparently can't put to sea on account of the danger posed by wrecks, but hidden inland from being viewed out at sea is a settlement with numerous ships anchored and laid up beside it. Versailles *The Gallican Church's true tithe due to the Holy See of Rome has now been worked out, and arrangements put in hand that it be paid every October. The head of the Papal Church Commissioners, Cardinal Lindberg, made this announcement and was then summoned to appear before Louis XV to demand an explanation as to why the Pope was threat- ening the head of the French Gallican Church. His Most Christian Majesty pointed him to the Declaration of the Clergy of France from 1682, which the King said is still effective in France, and which comprises the following privileges: * Kings of France have the right to assemble church councils in their dominions. * Kings of France have the right to make laws and regulations touching ecclesiastical matters. * The Pope requires the King's consent to send Papal legates into France. * Those legates require the King's consent to exercise their power within France. * Bishops, even when commanded by the Pope, cannot go out of the Kingdom without the King's consent. * Royal officers cannot be excommunicated for any act performed in the discharge of their official duties. * The Pope cannot authorize the alienation of landed church estates in France, or the diminishing of any funds. * Papal bulls and letters requires the approval of the King or his officers before they take effect within France. * The Pope cannot issue dispensations to the prejudice of the laudable customs and statutes of the French cathedral churches. * It is lawful to appeal from the Pope to a future council or to have recourse to the appeal as from an abuse (‘appel comme d'abus’) against acts of the ecclesiastical power. Vienna *Lady Margaret O’Donnell has asked Prince Metternich for permission to open public formal gardens in Vienna? She assured him that Maria Theresa, Archduchess of Austria, Queen of Bohemia would be celebrated in such a park. Metternich also spoke to the men of the Royal Council of Bohemia before they left Vienna, informing them that a stronger garrison is already on its way to Bohemia, and that their other suggestions will be given due consideration. He also asked Walter what was the basis for the suspicion of Hanoverian designs on Bohemia? Wilhelm Walter replied with conviction, “Isn’t it obvious? Wilhelm is ambitious... and arrogant!” Metternich left shortly afterwards with the Archduchess for Munich... Munich *In Munich, Archduchess Maria Theresa and Prince Metternich were met by Franz Hellenborg, who escorted them to meet Prince Ferdinand Maria Wittelsbach, the Elector of Bavaria, in person. Her Majesty presented the Elector with a gift of fine Austrian porcelain, and then she spoke warmly of relations between Bavaria and Austria. Maria proposed to the Elector that their respective ministers enter into dialogue to look at ways of enhancing the po litical and economic ties between the two states, ‘as we assuredly have so much to gain through closer collaboration, being two of the most preeminent Catholic states in the world. Bavarian students would be most welcome at our fine academies in Vienna, for instance, and I am convinced we should do more to promote regional prosperity and the interests of Germany and the Holy Roman Empire.’ Prince Metternich has asked if he may have a private word with Prince Ferdinand? Stockholm *The princesses Maria and Stephanie Oxtenstierna are these days circulating in the royal court of Sweden, despite rumours that they had remained in selfimposed retirement. Maria hardly ever smiles these days, but shows proper respect to King Charles, while Princess Stephanie seems better adjusted to court life. The King and Queen of Sweden have hosted a banquet during which Charles XIII appeared deeply devoted to Queen Ursula as well as being somewhat emotional. He was overheard saying, “You and the children are the most important things in my life, your happiness is and always will be paramount for I never wish to be parted from you, not even for a minute.” Her Majesty was delighted to hear her husband say this. In turn she briefly requested the silence of the court, and stood to make a short speech. “Ladies and gentlemen, I feel truly humbled by the love and affection shown to me since I married His Majesty the King, my beloved husband. I know how much my beloved sister Louise was beloved by the King and and the people, thus I have a lot to live up to, and it is my intention to earn your love and respect as much as I can. I shall always listen to your cries and do my utmost to serve you as my husband does.” Rome *Pope Benedict XIII sighed and turned to Metropolitan Yakovlev. “Metropolitan, you have changed the subject and addressed a question I did not put to you. I asked you to accept western practice of shaving and dine with me. I have already told you I accept the practice of the east of insisting on beards. I have told you that we have those of the Eastern Rite in full communion with us so I can hardly find the practice objectionable. Our Lord and Saviour dined with prostitutes and tax collectors to show them God’s enduring grace, but you apparently would not dine with a saint for lack of a beard. You wear the beard, but you seem to lack the Christian charity of our Lord. If I am a sinner, and I am, then you should welcome the opportunity to show me Christian love. That you are an ambassador to us and yet disdain us, we note. Your Tsar complains about insults to him from a misspoken ambassador a thousand leagues from here, but sends you to me. The irony is not lost on us. Like the emperors of the east of old, he interferes in church councils ascribing to me greedy and selfish motives that insult me again. Perhaps if he had more patience and less anger, we could build a bridge between east and west that would stand against the south. On his current course, that is not to be.” “I genuinely desire to find a path to recommunion in the Church. I will pursue this with or without the Tsar’s blessing. It is in God’s hands if it bears fruit, but scripture calls for union and so I will attempt it. But if the Tsar will not have our religious ambassadors, then I cannot have his. You have two weeks to shutter your cathedral and depart Rome. If he wishes an ambassador here, he can send one who doesn’t find my clean face such an offence. I return to him his gift. I had hoped it was a token of friendship. Apparently not. Good day.” And so the Russian ambassador was politely expelled, the Orthodox Cathedral of Saint Catherine the Martyr closed, and a monetary gift of 1,500,000 livres ordered returned. *Duke Victor of Savoy and his son the Conte d’Barolo have attended upon His Holiness the Pope in order to hopefully receive a blessing. They did so just as Doge Ruggiero Doria of Genoa was taking his leave of the Papal court. Duke Victor took the opportunity to speak to the Doge, expressing his delight in the amicable and constructive relations which exist between Genoa and Savoy. He was also happy to announce that his granddaughter and her husband Count Magro enjoyed their visit to Genoa. “Does Your Grace know my heir the Marche Le Langhe, Conte d’Barolo?” he asked, at which point he introduced his noble son. The Doge was pleased to make his acquaintance and clearly enjoys the company of these Savoyard gentlemen. Before the Doge left for Genoa, Father Luca Modiano proposed that he join his party with the intention of offering at some point a document for his consideration ‘which would be greatly improved by his esteemed signature.’ Modiano in the event left for Genoa with His Grace the Doge. Prague *The Marquis de del Valle has been declined permission to open an embassy in Prague, having been informed that diplomatic matters pertaining to Austria-Bohemia should be conducted via Spain’s embassy in Vienna alone. No duplicate embassy is required. Lisbon *Royal Chancellor Jorge Paniera welcomed 4,485 released white slaves as they disembarked at Lisbon with much ceremony. “Welcome,” he said, “welcome to freedom from the injustice and oppression of the Islamist regime in Morocco. There have been doubts raised by the Islamists as to the bondage that you have suffered at their hands. You are proof, living proof as to the piratical actions of the Corsairs in Morocco. If the Sultan was opposed to the Corsairs why did he allow them to sell white slaves and allow his people to keep and trade them after the Corsairs had left? You are free now and will be well taken care of.” The ex-slaves are being well provided for and have been told they will be allowed to settle in Portugal, or if they wish to return to their home nations. How quickly the decided! Out of gratitude each one has asked to remain in Portugal! St. Petersburg *At a banquet at the Winter Palace hosted by Princess Eleanor Charlotte the guest of honour was the Tsar, the Tsarina and Prince Menshikov. Her Highness spent most of her time in devoted attention to Menshikov, presenting him with a small bejewelled snuff box engraved with the Imperial Russian eagle. He took it, looking embarrassed that a lady should give him a gift, and blushed even more when she leant closer and asked, ever so gently, if he had anything to ask of her? Incidentally, as a point of interest, Princess Eleanor wore her hair down to signify her virginity and purity. Menshikov made an excuse, and wandered off to a balcony for a while. Then, having no doubt composed his thoughts and with a fixed smile on his face, he strode over to Eleanor, went down manfully on one knee, and asked for her hand in marriage! The lady actually squealed with delight and could not say yes fast enough! El Escorial *King Joseph and Queen Amalia have given public thanks to King James and Queen Marie for their kind words following the birth of Prince Ferdinand. His Most Catholic Majesty said, “As the longest serving monarchs King James and I have a mutual respect that transcends the short term ambitions of many princes we have encountered over the years. The Spanish Crown will continue to foster close relations with the United Kingdom and our closest neighbours, namely Portugal, France, Austria, and our other allies Russia and His Holiness, and the Spanish Empire’s many supporters and allies amongst the German states who supported me during the Imperial election. I remain adamant that if elected as Holy Roman Emperor, all German states whether Catholic, or Protestant, would be in a better position than with the current sad state of isolation”. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Portugal *Russia *Sweden *France *Denmark *United Kingdom *Austria *Tuscany *Spain *Poland Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *The Royal Hydrographic Squadron of Kingland has sailed to St. Petersburg. *A Papal expedition has arrived by sea at Vitoria, Brazil. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Saxony-Wurtemburg to Russia, Hans von Wartenburg. Trade Missions Opened *None. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 3